To Your Heath
by XSFX
Summary: "Amy is gone. Simon is missing. Gary is trying to take over the town. And something is happening to me. Something...something not right." Set after the season 2 finale. Kieren is trying to piece together the broken parts of his memory, the strange appearance of two strangers, Simon's disappearance, Amy's death and his own past...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Drinking [There is not enough fanfiction for this fandom. So I decided I'll attempt some probably shit fanfiction]

Amy is gone. Simon is missing. Gary is trying to take over the town. And something is happening to me. Something...something not right.

What do I do? it had been a long time since I had to generally take a moment to worry about my next move, normally I would just take it slow or just DO something, not lie here and panic, Simon couldn't help me, Amy's dead...again, my family is useless, Jem is too worried about controlling Gary, even know she broke up with him after he made me into a Rabid for a few minutes, which was horrible, by the way. So now I did what the only thing I thought I could do, what I use to do when I faced these problems in my human life, curl up under a blanket, half naked and block the door with a bookshelf. It always seemed to work. He was trembling, was he suppose to be shaking so badly? did he miss a shot? "MUM" He called, there was a small pause "Yes?" she called back, worry lacing her tone "I took my shot, right?" There was another pause "I'm coming to give you it-" THAT'S WHY. He realized that's why he was shaking, he was behind one shot, should have taken it a little while ago, plus the effects of the blue oblivion wasn't helping, so he dragged himself up, flung on a hoodie and jeans and unlocked the door.

"What is going on, son?" his father asked immediately as he stormed into his room, his mother following behind him with the shot, Kieren stayed completely silent and just sat on his bed, back turned towards his mother "What's wrong?" she frowned as she dug the device into his neck and pressed down, it really hurt this time and made him shake violently for a second, images flashing in his head before giving a tired sigh "Amy, Rick..." Kieren trailed off "how many more people I care about will die because of me?" his voice cracked at the end but he just cleared his throat and turned his head.

"It's not your fault, Love" his mother sighed "If I had just..." Kieren trailed off "stayed away from Simon, she would have been happy with him, would have never gone to that place at that time...she would have been with me and Simon, along side us...not on some date..." Kieren rubbed his head "I'm sure she was happy on that date. She would have been happier on the date than seeing you like..." His father trailed off "too many people have died because of me" Kieren admitted "Rick...Rick AGAIN, Amy...myself-" he covered his face "yourself? Aw Kieren, son, that's not true-" "don't LIE to me!" Kieren stared at him, face harsh, white eyes boring into his fathers "I killed myself, I killed Amy, I killed Rick TWICE, I drove Simon away, I drove Jem away, I ruined Jem's life-" he ranted.

"Amy was murdered, Rick was murdered once and the first time, accidental death, Simon just needs to think for a while, Jem is just trying to get use to you being undead and her life has never been better, you're wrong" His mother stood up "you'll realize it" the door closed softly and Kieren slowly lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling...

_I couldn't breathe. Literally, my breath was gone, my sight was gone, every sense of smell, direction, taste, hearing, all gone. I felt oh-so claustrophobic as I clawed around, I felt like he had walls around myself, and it took me a minute to realize, I did, and I had this...hunger, like none other, like a decade of lack of food, I clawed desperately at the top of the walls above me, hunger making me lash out violently and push harder, kicking, scratching, pushing, punching until I heard a snap and my eyes, mouth, hair, it was all filled with what seemed like dirt? I clawed at the dirt, a panic rising in my chest as I shoved against the top of_

_the box I was in, trying to break out of the dirt. _

_The panic was real, it was causing me to begin shaking slightly, my head swimming as I continued to push at the dirt, and it took what seemed like forever before I saw rain plummet down on top I pulled myself out of the grave and stared around, I wanted to scream for help but alas...I had no voice, just rage and so much hunger, my eyes burned, my heart...completely still, and yet the panic, the FEAR was truly there. Is anybody here?! I wanted to yell the fraze to claw at other graves to see if anyone else was alive like I was, but alas I didn't feel like I had the strength, so...I wandered, down the road, hugging my arms close to my chest..._

When had he fell asleep? he didn't know, but he felt his eyes slide open, Kieren stretched and slowly sat up, rubbing at his head, his first thought being "Why didn't Amy come wake me up like usual", That thought immediately depressed him and he placed his head on his knees slowly as he sighed 'It was like I was benched before I even got to play the game...' "...You got to play the game at least..." Kieren trailed off as he stepped off the bed and swiped his coat from his chair on the way to the door, he slid the door open and looked back and forth before going to step down the steps "He's just different, doctor-" Kieren froze and sunk to the floor behind the banister so he was less noticeable.

"He's...feeling" she answered "Like TRULY feeling, he's depressed, can that even happen?" His mother asked, it made Kieren think, true, he was depressed, guilt swimming in his stomach, guilt, depression, anger, sadness, loneliness, the whole entire package "I'd like speak with Kieren-" FUCK. Kieren rushed into his room and crawled under his blanket quickly as he heard echoing footsteps. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Kieren?" His mother called "What?" Kieren asked flatly, the door opened slowly but he kept his head under the blanket "The Nurse is here to see you" Kieren sighed and shoved off his blanket, sitting up he stared at her as she sat on the bed "You haven't cried, have you?" he shook his head, she nodded.

"What do you feel?" Kieren raised his eyebrow and sighed "Fear, anger, loneliness, depression, guilt, sadness, anger-" Kieren listed off, the Nurse just raised an eyebrow in response "All?" she asked, he nodded. Without another word she left with his parents and he deemed it unsafe to walk out now, so he locked the door, tugged on his jacket and slid open the window, he had done this plenty times, open the window, climb out, slid down the drain pipe and run to his and Rick's meeting place, had he done it too many times to count, so it was a breeze, and within minutes him and his wallet were at the pub. Because dead or not, he REALLY needed a drink.

"strongest drink you've got" _'Should you be drinking?'_ her eyes asked, Kieren knew she was concerned with the fact he was drinking, but he ignored her and took his shot glasses, too bad Gary was here, and is still a bit of a bastard. "Where's lover boy?" he called at Kieren "At your mother's house" Kieren blurted out before taking another shot "You should watch your mouth, I'm a hero" he answered, Kieren rolled his eyes, DRUNK. Drunk idiot more like it. "A single drunken mistake" Kieren stated as he took another shot, it didn't do anything but make his stomach feel horrible, like pain, but not pain, because he can't feel, just made his stomach turn and burn. Made him want to throw up and curl up.

"A rotter's a rotter, Kieren" Gary called with a laugh "Funny how Rotters are more human than you" Kieren answered flatly as he took another shot, He had never used the 'R' word before...it felt...naughty, like he was staying up past his bed time or 'forgetting' his homework, it felt so childish, but a relief. "I fought for this country!" Gary argued "Well, you didn't do a good job with it." It seemed everyone word pissed him off more and more, but Kieren just took another shot "At least my friends aren't all dead" Kieren raised an eyebrow "Ouch" he answered, with the most flatest tone he could "I could always take you in a fight, Kieren. The only reason you aren't dead is because of Lover-boy, who what? ran off?" he grinned "Ran off, left you to deal with all of this guilt" he pouted fakely "too bad Rotters don't feel" By this point Kieren was ignoring him and sipped at his shot.

Swirling the liquid in the glass around a little "Doesn't matter how much makeup you put on, you don't belong here" Gary snorted "I grew up here, born and raised." Kieren answered "Just get out of here Rotter, no one wants you here" Kieren raised an eyebrow "Last time I checked, this wasn't your bar. The sign says 'PDS' allowed" Kieren gestured to the sign, finally he fully turned his back to him "Ignoring me now, Eh?" Gary hissed, Indeed he was. He stared down at the shot, a few minutes of just staring at the glass he felt a hand on his shoulder "Kier" he stared up slowly and sighed "what do you want, Jem" he shrugged the hand off "come on" She pulled him up, he stumbled slightly "you're a mess" she dragged him outside which he immediately keeled over and threw up thick black blood "what am I going to do with you Kier?" she sighed.

"I can't tell you that, I don't even know what to do" It didn't make any sense! why did Maxine kill Amy? why was Amy BLEEDING?! Where is Simon?! Kieren's thoughts were racing "What?" Jem asked "It's just...Amy" Kieren admitted "she was bleeding, she was alive..." he trailed off "you're...wrong!" Jem shook her head "Wrong?" Kieren raised an eyebrow "I saw it, and I don't know how, maybe she had a BETTER cure?" he rubbed his head "Don't think about it now, Kier." She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder "as an older sister I should comfort you" she stated with a slight cocky smile, Kieren smiled back and nudged her arm with his fist as they wandered home slowly "Kier?" she said in a questioning voice, he turned his head towards her "NEVER. Drink. AGAIN" She warned as she turned her head "you know it's not good for you" she added on.

"I just needed a drink, too bad alcohol doesn't numb the dead" Kieren sighed "because the dead is already suppose to be numb" she mumbled "I'm not numb" Kieren answered "Because your not fully dead" she answered as she shoved open the front door, they walked in "I've got him" Kieren still felt as close to sick he could be, being dead and all. "Kieren" His mother frowned, Kieren ignored her and rubbed his head, he stumbled to the couch and collapsed onto it with a sigh, he then popped out the contacts and placed them on the table as he kept his eyes closed and just lay on the couch...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alexx.

When he awoke after falling asleep he noticed the entire house was quiet, and there was a note on the table, something along the lines of 'Town Meeting' he picked himself up off of the couch, and stumbled to the bathroom after grabbing his contacts. And soon he left his home, deciding he'd have all day to do anything he decided to attempt to find Simon, so he went to his support group, his group where there, with a new leader, Kieren stood in the door "Where's Simon?" the entire group stopped at his words and narrowed their eyes "The traitor? ran off of course. He always does that you know, moves around" the leader stated "Traitor? I'm sorry I'm not sure I understand" Kieren's face twisted "Forget it, Walker" a girl hissed "go find another boyfriend" Kieren, feeling slightly offended just walked out, a straight face plastered on his features, he was...Irritated. "Is there a Undead-counsel are something? how did he 'break the rules' how is he a traitor?" Kieren asked himself as he wandered down the street.

He didn't know where to look, all he knew was Simon went missing, and then he went Rabid and suddenly Simon appeared and saved his ass. And then was gone after helping him home. Kieren rubbed his head and shook it quickly 'No! bad Kieren, don't think about it' he scolded himself "Kier-!" someone called, He sighed to himself as he turned his head "What do you want Jem?" he asked, she said nothing just passed him something "Kieren Walker" he read out as he raised an eyebrow towards her "meeting at 3:30-"Really? there's a PDS meeting?" Kieren groaned "Now?" he added on, she nodded and gestured to the building very close "Fine" he sighed deeply "Kier!" She said quickly as he began to walk away, she passed him a note "I forgot, apparently you have to read that" He nodded and tugged it open as he continued to walk "Dear Kieren walker...blah blah blah" he mumbled.

"Lie" He stopped walking as his eyes scanned over the words 'Do not tell anyone how or when you rose, Do not tell anyone about whether or not you feel emotion or pain, keep everything about yourself to yourself' He raised an eyebrow 'Love Simon x' For some odd reason the only thing Kieren thought about was how cute the little X at the end was, and the fact it said 'Love' Simon, it made him feel better. But then it smacked him hard in the face "AH!" He yelled as he shook the note with raised eyebrows, So Simon is still IN the town?! I can find him?! Woh...don't get ahead of yourself Kieren. Kieren shook his head and tucked the note away, everything was so strange, why did Maxine kill Amy, why did Simon have to go into hiding, why is he a traitor, why do I have to hide my entire life as a dead-person?! Kieren's mind was always the type to spiral out of control, he doubted he'd pay any attention whilst in the meeting, but he walked in anyways and sat in the front as they read out names "Simon Monroe" after no response the new woman raised an eyebrow.

Kieren had never seen her before...he found it...weird? like a sudden appearance like Maxine. "Where is Simon Monroe?" the room was still quiet "Skipped town" a girl called, the girl made a 'hmpf' noise "Well my name is Carla, Carla Jones, I'm the new mayor" she went on to describe what she expected from them, but Kieren didn't listen, he was more concerned about Simon, and this woman, with ashy blond hair and pale blue distant eyes "Now, things will be different..." she trailed off, Kieren suddenly felt nervous but she just smiled "May I introduce, YOUR mayor-" OUR MAYOR?! Everyone seemed to jolt up slightly with widened eyes at the PDS sufferer standing on the stage next to the woman, ashy black hair, white eyes and a pale face "He is the leader of the PDS affairs, a new program set up so that the Humans have their rules and the PDS sufferers have theirs, this also means I am not allowed to interfere with how, Alexx, Runs this operation." Every just sat there wide eyed as the boy took the stand "any questions?" almost every hand in the room rose.

"Why seperate us from the humans?!" a girl called "what are the rules?!" another yelled "what about the give back schme?" the boy held his hand up "we are not seperating you from humans, it is simple, a PDS sufferer is in charge of PDS sufferers, makes sense, No?" he smiled "And the rules are right here, I shall read them" Kieren just stared up at the boy 'this won't last' he thought to himself "Rule One. Blue Oblivion is the town is not permitted" he stated "Drinking and or eating human food is to be kept to an absolute minimal, it's not good for our systems" he cleared his throat "the humans still feel threatened and scared by our real faces so it's been asked to put on makeup, but Miss. Winters is working on the humans accepting our true appearance" the crowd seemed some-what happy "the give back scheme is off-" the crowd gave a happy amount of yells and talked to each other happily, Kieren was relieved "this is completely optional but getting maybe a job or hobby to help take your mind off your PDS is completely fine, people are hiring PDS sufferers and hiring just as much"

The system actually seemed better to Kieren, but the note, itching his side, sitting in his pocket, Simon's warning, lie about his rising date? about his death? why? did this tie in with Simon's disappearance? "next thing we need to know is your rising date" Kieren felt a slight wave of shock run down his spine, this was so shifty to him, it seemed like there was no chance this was all coincidental. "Alright, All dismissed except Janet Hunble, Kieren Walker-" Ah there it is, Kieren sunk down in his seat with a sigh as the boy read out a couple more names the room emptied, leaving only the 5. "Rising date- Unknown"

the boy read out "Maxine was still putting down our dates when she got kicked out" a boy shrugged "Understandable, place down your date, if you don't know it, you need to talk to me, personally" the way Alexx said 'personally' caused Kieren to really not want to be in a room alone with him, so he stood up, shuffled over to the board and wrote 'the 17th 2:30' "Emotions felt whilst you were waking from the grave, Kieren Walker?" Alexx asked making Kieren hold back a nervous cough "Emotions?" Kieren asked with a raised an eyebrow "pretty sure it was all cold" the boy nodded and stared Kieren up and down "dismissed" Kieren walked to the door and when he turned he saw Alexx place a circle around his face and name, but he was crossing off everyone else.

Fuck. Kieren wondered what Alexx had picked up from looking at him like that, he shook his head and walked out, barely stepping two steps before he felt himself being pulled behind the building and shoved into the wall, a hand around his mouth "Sh..." Kieren's eyes widened and he struggled to get the hand off "Simon-!" Simon covered his mouth again, muffling his yell "Good?" Simon asked, Kieren nodded and when he removed his hand Kieren punched his chest, or more slammed his hand into angrily "where the bloody hell have you been?!" he hissed quietly "I had to-" "No!" Kieren hit him again "you can't just disappear like that!" he added on "I had to-" Simon started again, Kieren just punched at his chest with puffs and huffs "Amy would kick your ass if you were here!" Kieren huffed again, Simon caught his hands before he could start smacking his fists into him again "Stay away from Alexx" Simon warned "Well I know to bloody well do that! he's suspicious as fuck!" Kieren answered.

"he's the prophet-" "OH. Bloody great!" Kieren yelled "Kieren" Simon hissed "this is serious" he added on "he's after the first risen-" "the first what?" Kieren asked flatly "the first of us to rise" Simon answered "and that has to do with me why?" Kieren sighed "because it's you" Kieren's eyes widened and he stepped back "you don't know that" he mumbled.

"You said you didn't see anyone around when you rose" Simon answered "Yeah..." Kieren trailed off "you said you felt fear" "Yeah..." "Couldn't remember your rising date" ..."FUCK!" Kieren yelled "what's he's going to do to me?" he asked "Kill you" Simon stated bluntly "well you're bloody optimistic" Kieren mumbled "we both aren't very good at optimism, Kieren" Kieren huffed as Simon placed a hand on his neck "You're going aren't you?" he stayed quiet "I saved you from being shot in-front of all of those people, I'm a traitor" "Well...then...I'll just...I'll come with you" Kieren answered "wanted to leave in the first place-" Simon just shook his head "it would be suspicious, he's already onto you" Kieren sighed "well you can't just bloody leave-!" Simon removed his hand "I have to, they can't know I know you, or they'll piece it together and you'll die" Kieren stared up at him "you can't just leave because of me-" he started, Simon just crashed his lips against Kieren's, Kieren's mind wiped like a computer and kissed back as he felt Simon's hands on his neck and face, he always did that, rub his hands against his neck and face.

After a few moments of kissing Simon pulled away and gave Kieren one of his hugs, like the ones he did with Amy. "How long are you going for?" Kieren asked as Simon pulled away "for a while" he stepped back "I'm going to walk to the train station" Simon stated, Kieren just stared at him "and I'm not going to look back" he added on as he turned away "Because I don't want to change my mind" he added on as he just stood there "No drugs Kieren, no alcohol, no human food, cut down on the makeup, no tears shed, or god-help me I'll kill you" A smile tugged at Kieren's lips "No drugs, no alcohol, try to put on a little makeup, have some fun, smile for once and an early bed time, got it?" Kieren replied, he could see one of Simon's very rare smiles as he began to walk towards the station. "Maybe it was just not meant to be" Simon stated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kier, come on, you know being like this is what started this in the first place" Jem banged on the door, Kieren was against his wall, pillow hugged to his chest "no optimism, you never even try to have hope" she banged on the door again "Kier, come on, talk to me" she called "if you don't, I'm coming through the window" the least they needed was an injured daughter and huffy-son, so he reached over and unlocked the door before settling back, head in fluffy pillow "what happened?" she asked, he felt a hand on his shoulder "I got dumped" he mumbled into his pillow. It was true 'maybe it was just not meant to be' totally meant 'I have to go and I can't do long-distance relationships' The worst part was not even Amy was here to comfort him, and Jem sucks at comforting. "Just you know, forget about him" Jem answered "I have other stuff on my mind" he answered, muffling his voice into his pillow "like?" she asked.

"Can't say" she sighed "you're not in danger right?" Kieren stayed silent "you are!" she yelled "you tell me right now Kieren Walker-" Ouch. Kieren winced at her tone and use of his full-name "can't say" he answered again, so much bad happened today, this was probably one of his worst days ever, he finds out Simon has secretly been keeping the fact he's this Rotter-saviour who is being hunted by EVERY PDS sufferer in the world, he got dumped, new rules state he's not allowed to drink as much, drinking didn't really numb the pain, it just made his throat feel weird and he guessed that was good enough, what he really needed was drugs for the undead, sheep brains or something, but he always thought those type of drugs were dangerous.

So he decided sulking was just as good. After a few minutes Jem sighed "just get...dressed, the nurse is coming" she walked out, deciding that from that moment make-up or not, Kieren was her brother, she walked down the stairs and out of the door. She knew what to do. "How are today Kieren?" GREAT, he thought as he kept his head down "like shit" he mumbled into the pillow "that's good" the nurse answered happily.

"Jane, How would you like to go on a road trip?" asked Jem "Road trip? where?" a long pause filled the air and Jem paused "How about Paris?"


End file.
